


【Shiro中心】星星

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: 605衍生
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	【Shiro中心】星星

排斥反应通常于深夜来临，自金属与血肉交接处，从神经筋脉蜂鸣般蔓延身躯，而后世界被颠倒了上下，他在地板蜷缩起身体，痉挛的左手紧抓接口处，喉咙发出干呕，是一条被抛在沙地的鱼，翻开死白的肚皮，嘴巴徒劳一张一合，一张一合。

反应会持续一小时或更多，Shiro习惯忍耐直到它离去，然后他做梦。疼痛唤醒记忆，记忆唤回痛苦，带着干涸的泥土味，肉块的腐烂味，金属与血的铁锈味。

***

铁锈味。

吵杂的欢呼声。

人工灯光。

他拖着伤腿站在斗兽场中心，堪堪躲过迎面而来的铁锤，积蓄起最后力量的身体是一颗子弹，将断刃狠狠送入对手的眼睛里。山一样的身体在血水中爆发出怒吼般的惨叫，欢呼与咒骂声铺天盖地，Shiro的视野极其模糊，他满身是血，摇摇欲坠，好像只要有谁伸手轻轻一推，他就会轰然倒地。

最终他仍然站着。

下场时他与其他战俘说话，他首先倾听，听那些形态各异的外星生物像人类一样哭笑怒骂，Shiro记得一位长得像西兰花的男人（Shiro并不太喜欢这个菜），名叫Peter，有一双儿女，喜爱一种叫奥赛的食物，一家人习惯在雨后的草地上散步，被俘虏的时候失散了，Peter跟他谈起家人时，眼睛里的光芒似乎在说：我们总有一天会重逢。这光芒最终熄灭在斗兽场上。

同样的手段无法反复使用，他可以救下Matt，可以救下其他星球的Peter，总有一个Peter会死在他眼前。

“这些人什么战斗力都没有，为什么不只派我上场？！”曾经Shiro如此质问。

“你以为我们为什么要吞噬比我们弱小的星球？”对方这样回答。

像猫捉老鼠，只是一种游戏。

Shiro仍然倾听，而后鼓励，大家都说他的声音里有力量，不同星球的外星战俘围绕在他身侧，在纯然的黑暗中仰视钢塑的偶像。他们一个个减少，然后再增加，人数几乎无差。他们有过一次绝妙的逃狱行动，分成两拨人，一拨负责掩护，一拨需要穿过未知金属层层包裹的战俘地，Shiro制定了详尽的路线和计划，所有人都烂熟于心。他们失败了，半数以上的人被扫射而死。有一天Shiro在吞咽一如平日的酸馊食物时呕吐了，尸体的腐烂味，他把食物残渣连同胃液一并吐出，生理性盐水夺眶而落，啪嗒啪嗒砸在地面。

之后是狱卒的娱乐时间，折磨常胜者是游戏里必不可少的一环。常胜者在场上呼风唤雨，下场后却必须是狱卒手心里的小玩意儿，不致命的游戏节目多得是，狱卒们为他穿上拘束衣，或不穿——为了其它无辜的战俘，这位名叫Shiro的常胜者是最温顺的一个。而Shiro忍受，咬紧牙关，防止自己吐出任何类似求救的字眼，似乎只要他稍微松了口，他的意志力就会溃不成兵。

杀了我。

救救我。

找到我。

Shiro曾经对他的小男孩夸耀宇宙，这个无垠、伟大、美丽的宇宙，数以亿计的星星悬在人类头顶，深奥与神秘在其中闪闪生辉，他将去探索它，而后接收它的馈赠。

他回忆他的小男孩，猜想他现在的处境，在加里森，在孤身一人的过道，在教官们的苛责里，无法割舍的牵挂存在于记忆的每道皱褶，像流水渗过龟裂的土地。

那个孤僻的孩子，已经比初见时成长了一点，傲气地对他说，我也会有这么一天的。

他便看见星星落在男孩大睁的眼睛里。

Shiro的手臂被砍去了一只，散发着生命力的肉块被冰冷的金属取而代之，他们为他注射不知名的药物，冰冷的液体顺着针管注入身体的时候他开始战栗。测试结束后Shiro被扔回囚房，他冷得发抖，与金属相连的创口在叫嚣着剧痛，他想要呕吐，可只能发出骇人的干呕声；在无数无数次阖上的黑暗里，他蜷缩身体。

这里根本什么星星都看不见呀。

***

Shiro开始聚拢自己的碎片，他不知道这是哪儿，也不知道时间过了多久，他甚至有点想不起自己是谁，只估计自己也许是如愿地死了，他站在一个美丽而无垠的星海中央，然而星星距离他非常遥远。

他听见有人喊他的名字。

***

他知道又是一个噩梦，一场斗兽场上的比赛。

他以为他逃开了，他曾经以为他终于逃开了。

Shiro举起他的手臂，一把全身通紫的长刃，他往对手走去，每一步都尖锐地划响钢铁舰桥，窃窃人声撕裂他，命令他：伤害，以语言，以刀刃，以身躯。

他说：“我应该抛弃你。”

杀 了 我。

他说：“看你破碎。”

救 救 我。

他说：“看着小队全灭。”

找 到 我。

他的男孩站在他面前，而星星再次落在他眼里。

FIN.

You found me.


End file.
